The present invention relates to Bluetooth (BT) speech improvement, and more particularly, to a data processing method for performing data processing on wireless received data, and to an associated data processing apparatus.
A conventional portable electronic device such as a multifunctional mobile phone equipped with personal digital assistant (PDA) functionalities or a PDA equipped with mobile phone functionalities can be very helpful to the user. In a situation where the conventional portable electronic device is utilized for making a phone call and the user talks with somebody through a BT headset, rather than using the microphone or the speaker on the conventional portable electronic device, some problems may occur. For example, the BT speech quality may be very poor due to a long distance between the BT headset and the conventional portable electronic device, such as a distance of ten or more meters. In another example, the BT speech quality may be very poor due to cross-body interference.
According to the related art, some conventional methods are proposed, in order to solve these problems. However, further problems such as some side effects may be introduced. For example, the BT Special Interest Group (SIG) specification allows more re-transmission to increase the speech data delivery successful rate, where the more often BT re-transmission is used, the less time is available for Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) functions or other BT functions such as some Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) functions. In another example, some of the conventional methods cannot guarantee the correctness of speech data, and therefore may waste the precious time of the user in a situation where the output voice is incorrect. Thus, a novel method is required for providing data processing control of an electronic device.